coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9477 (8th June 2018)
Plot Beth runs out of the factory and fetches Michelle. She uses her spare keys to gain access and comforts Carla as she sobs with her meltdown. Nicola and Eileen arrive at the flat at the same time as Liz who lets them in without buzzing. They find Gary with Zack while Steve and Peter watch the horse racing. Furious, Nicola takes Zack away, refusing to discuss the matter with Gary. David tells Gail that none of his problems are her fault and she's raised him to be strong enough to deal with the bad things in life. As he leaves for work, she tells him she's proud of him and they hug, watched by Eileen. Carla tells Michelle that Alya was right about Aidan. She hates herself for trying to push Alya out before the will comes to light. Sharon confesses to Kirk that there was no date and she thinks he's the most decent man she's ever met. He panics and runs off. Back from London, Rosie announces that she's got a job for six months in Japan as an assistant on a television game show. Everyone is pleased for her except for Sally who tries to talk her out of it, saying she has a good job at the law firm. Carla feels guilty that possibly giving Aidan the factory pushed him over the edge. Robert is worried that Carla won't cope if she loses the factory. Jenny is concerned by his comment. Gary calls at No.11 to try and talk to Nicola but she tells him he causes trouble wherever he goes. He pleads with her and she relents, agreeing to let him see Zack. Sally changes her mind and tells Rosie to follow her dreams. Jenny tells Adam to pursue the unsound mind challenge. He advises her to prepare Johnny for the news but when she finds him in a fragile state, she puts off telling him. Nicola announces to Eileen that she's moving to Bristol with Zack for a fresh start. She asks Eileen to join her. Aidan's solicitor rings and asks Jenny for Alya's contact details. Imran sees Adam covering up the will on his desk. Eileen tells Gail that she feels jealous of her for the contact she has with her children and grandchildren. Having resigned from her job, Rosie leaves for the airport. Imran finds a copy of the will that Rosie left on the office photocopier. Kirk tells Beth he was with "Mrs Butterlee" as she felt lonely. He wants to give up dog-training Chewy but Beth refuses to let him as they need the money. Imran gives Alya the will and tells her that the factory is hers and Carla is trying to force her out. Cast Regular cast *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sharon Butterlee - Natalie Burt *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal Notes *Last appearance of Rosie Webster for the interim as Helen Flanagan went on maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla confides in Michelle about blaming herself for Aidan’s death; and Imran finds Aidan's will on the photocopier and is stunned to see that he left the factory to Alya. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,743,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes